viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー, Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created second-generation Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with blue/gray eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. His birthday is somewhere in the year X761, pre-timeskip age is 23, and post-timeskip age is 25. In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Gallery Personality In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Fried Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Mavis Vermilion **Gildarts Clive **Gajeel Redfox **Macao Conbolt **Wendy Marvell **Mirajane Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Wakaba Mine **Loke **Juvia Loxar **Laxus Dreyar *Thunder God Tribe **Fried Justine **Bickslow **Evergreen *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Shadow Gear **Jet **Droy **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Spade Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Quatro Cerberus **Goldmine *Blue Pegasus **Bob *Yajima Family *Ivan Dreyar (father) *Makarov Dreyar (grandfather) Neutral *Garp D. Monkey *Mystogan Rivals Enemies *Magic Council *Navy *World Government *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla *Acnologia *Grimoire Heart **Hades **Rustyrose **Yomazu **Kawazu Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト, Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him. *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿, Kaminari Den): Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Eruption': Aside from coming down from the sky and being created from his body, Laxus' lightning can also be generated from the ground itself to electrocute his opponents from below. This spell possesses enough strength to lift it's target several meters in the air. Such move was first used to defeat Zatô when the latter confronted Laxus in a bar, and later to strike Mystogan during the two S-Class Mages' clash in Kardia Cathedral. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Flash': A spell which employs Laxus' lightning in a peculiar way, revolving around the non-offensive properties of electricity: by pointing one of his hands towards the target with the thumb and index fingers partially bent in a claw-like manner and all the other fingers bent completely, the S-Class Mage can produce a large amount of intense light from his body, generating a "flashbang" out of lightning to momentarily blind opponents, granting him the time to leave undisturbed; something he did when employing this move against his fellow Fairy Tail member right after declaring the start of the battle of Magnolia Town. (Unnamed) *'Thunder Bullets': Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Storm': By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Laxus can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. The generated "storm" appears to remain active even after Laxus has released the initial sphere, striking his foes as he stands without the need to move. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Punch': Laxus envelops his hand in an orb of lightning and then punches his target, thereby increasing the resulting damage. (unnamed) *'Lightning Explosion': Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing his target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. (unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法, Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮, Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayers attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against Hades and Flare Corona. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜・方天戟, Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Fried Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳, Rairyū no Hoken): Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Roaring Thunder' (鳴御雷, Narumikazuchi): Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist. This is first seen used to defeat Jura Neekis. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Laxus, due to his Dragon Slayer powers being artificial, has been shown capable of entering this advanced form while making use of his abilities. Dragon Force further enhances his draconic traits, prompting his already massive body to bulge in size and muscle mass, elongating his canine teeth and making them pointy, and causing scales to appear on his massive arms. While Laxus activated Dragon Force to use his Lightning Dragon's Roar during his fight with Natsu and Gajeel, following instances had him use the technique without the need to enter this mode. Thought Projection (思念体, Shinentai): Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify. Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area. This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands; such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "''Fairy Law, activate!". Laxus made claim to have mastered '''Fairy Law', and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently cast, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart. Abilities and Powers Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of him, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. Immense Magic Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face. In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him. Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon Slayer. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Enhanced Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession. Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again. Immense Reflexes: Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him. His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves. Equipment Magic Headphones: Laxus is almost always seen wearing Magic Headphones on his ears, which allows him to store music (his favorite type being Classic Rock & Roll) in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. His model is a Sound Pod, possessing prominent spikes on the headphones and having its Magic sound player separated from them, being attached to his belt and linked to the headphones by a cable. History Past Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his own rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members, but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X778, at the age of 17. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him, but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an S- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy. After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines. Phantom Lord Arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl and Cana strips for him. Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage. This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master. Fighting Festival Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Magnolia Town Characters Category:Dreyar Family Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Users Category:Lightning Magic Users Category:Dragon Force Magic Users Category:Thought Projection Magic Users Category:Fairy Law Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Super-Human Reflexes